


Astronomical Love

by Anime_Frog



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Frog/pseuds/Anime_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this a few weeks ago after watching part of a meteor shower<br/>hope you guys enjoyed it.</p></blockquote>





	Astronomical Love

“C’mon, Ryth! You can stop whatever magic stuff you’re doing, and come with meeee,” Zoey pleaded, tugging on the mage’s sleeve.

Rythian sighed, “Fine, but as soon as you’re done with whatever you’re doing, I’m finishing this.”

Zoey smiled, “I promise you won’t regret this!”

She dragged him outside just as the first meteor fell. Slowly, more meteors began to fall. They stood in silence before Rythian spoke up.  
“Thanks for dragging me out here for this, Zoey,” Rythian said, “This is a much needed break.”

Zoey grinned, “No problem. You were holed up in the magic room all day - I had a feeling you needed a change of pace.”

Rythian gently grabbed Zoey’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“You’re the best apprentice a mage could ask for,” Rythian muttered.

Zoey giggled, “I’m glad I could be your apprentice.”

After this exchange they stood in silence, watching the meteor shower. Rythian glanced over at Zoey; she was grinning from ear to ear, obviously pleased that she had gotten him out there. He turned back to look at the meteor shower when he suddenly felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. He turned to see Zoey on her tiptoes and with a small smirk on her face.

“Thanks, Ryth… for coming out here with me. Makes this night just a bit better,” Zoey said softly.

He moved his mask down and planted a gentle kiss on Zoey’s lips.

“And that,” Rythian replied, “just made the night perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few weeks ago after watching part of a meteor shower  
> hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
